2013-02-18 - She Was Born He
Alex Summers is sitting in a chair with a stack of cans on the table before him. He's staring at the cans as if waiting for something to happen. He murmurs, "Come on, Summers. You can do it. Just focus." His hands grip the table edge as he continues to stare at the cans. There's no telling what the younger Summers is up to today, but most people just give him a funny look and then go on about their business. Scott however is heading to the rec room with a book and to flip on his radio, when he finds his brother doing..., "You didn't suddenly develop telekinesis or Jedi powers or something, did you?" His tone is dry. Alex Summers pffs softly. "No. I'm trying to find new ways of using my powers. I'm trying to shoot a plasma blast from my eyes, like your optic blast. I figure knowing how to do that would come in handy if I was ever tied up. Sure, I could do the pulse wave blast thing, but that's liable to hurt other people within the blast radius." He looks over at Scott and the things he has in his hand. "Wait a minute. You look like you're getting ready to relax. Is that even possible?" "Ummm, last I checked, listening to the radio in the garage while working on my bikes or in here with a book is my typical ways to relax when I can't hide out at the boathouse." He shakes his head, "As for your powers, we can call you Cyclops Jr." Scott moves to have a seat in a nearby chair, "Do you mind if I turn on the radio while you try and blast a hole accidentally in the television," as that is in front of the cans you are playing with. Alex Summers frowns at Scott. "Yeah right. Like I'd actually call myself that. I'm just trying to expand, dude. Make myself better...you know." Then it really hits home what Scott says about the television and Alex sheepishly stops trying to shoot the cans with his eyes. "Hey..uh...Scott?" He's got that look on his face again, like he knows something that he doesn't want to say because he knows Scott won't like it. "..you should know. I'm...sorta dating someone." Scott moves to turn the radio on low when you don't say anything against it. He hrms when you mention dating someone. "That's great, isn't it?" He then pauses and really looks at you. "Alex, you look like you are about to give me bad news, like you are gay or dating Mystique or something crazy random like that." He then looks toward the exit, maybe there is time to flee before his brother opens his mouth. Alex Summers offers Scott an apologetic look. "Close. I'm kind of dating Cluster." He adds after a moment. "She spent the night a couple nights ago." He mentally steels himself for the eruption that is Mt. Scott. He knew his brother didn't like Fantomex and would be even more angry to find out that he's kinda seeing the female version. "Kind of...what do you mean by kind of?" Cluster, Cluster, who is...and then it hits Scott. "Alex," his voice pitched low as he suddenly speaks very slowly. "You realize Cluster was born a man, right?" He hasn't exploded yet, but Alex knows Scott is close. "Particularly born of a certain individual that," and here it comes, "ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED! What are you thinking?!" Yep, there was the explosion. Alex Summers holds up a hand. "Actually, Cluster was born a woman. She does share Jean-Phillipe's memories, but she is her own person separate from him. So...yeah." He just simply looks at Scott while he goes on his rant. "This isn't the weirdest thing you've ever heard of. You have a daughter from the future with a woman that you're barely dating. Don't go there, man." He shrugs. "I told you Fantomex was proving a point and I already forgave him for it." "Barely dating? We been dating off and on for /years/ Alex. Nocturne showing up to a single Kurt is more strange." Yep, got to protect his daughter, she's not the strangest darnit! Scott's eyes are narrowed behind his lenses, revealed through the shift and expression on his face, "I haven't. Fantomex may be happy with cloning himself, but you are my only little brother and you aren't so easily replaced," that part grounded out. Yes, he's still protective of you, even if he does permit you out of the play pen now. Alex Summers shrugs. "Well, he's not your friend. He's mine. And I forgive him..because that's what we're supposed to do as good people, right?" He sits down and props his elbows onto his knees. "I appreciate you looking out for me. I really do. But I'm not a kid anymore, Scott. I can make my own choices, or my own mistakes, man. I want to see more of Cluster, and I'm going to. I wasn't asking for your blessing...I was letting you know what was going on with me." Scott makes a sound that seems a cross between a sigh and a growl, raising a hand to run through his hair in frustration! The book lays forgotten on the arm of the chair. "You serious about this? This, kind of dating thing." He's still angry, and he obviously doesn't agree, but he also can't wholly dispute Alex's logic. Little brother or not, he's right, he isn't a kid anymore. Alex Summers nods a couple of times. "I am serious about it." He runs a hand through his hair as well. Family trait. "Listen, I'm not walking into this thing with my eyes shut, Scott. I'm not going to allow her to drag me into the X-Factor stuff, she doesn't want me evolved anyways. She cares about me, Scott. If you would stop raging at her for ten seconds because of what Jean-Phillipe did, you'd see that. And again I state, they are not the same person. It would be like calling Laura, Logan. She may be a clone of him, but she's not the same. You like Laura, but you hate Logan. Explain that." Scott raises a hand to rubs at a temple. "Laura honestly cares about others, she's had a rough start, but she's a good girl deep down. She's very serious, and takes her duties to heart. Sure, there are similarities between the two, but honestly, I don't think she's anything like Logan." He groans, hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You are really that serious about this?" He really hates it when Alex argues logic to him, that's his job! Alex Summers moves over to kneel by Scott's chair. He pats him on the shoulder. "Hey, I've dated questionable girls before. And some who were just a little loose in the head, too. But I really like her, Scott. All I'm asking is that you give her a chance too." A quiet snort comes from Scott, "I don't have to like it." But apparently, Alex won this argument. Alex has been winning more lately when his brother doesn't just bulldoze him, a shift in their relationship. "So...Cluster. She has removed her mask, right?" Alex Summers hmms. "Partially." He's seen every other inch of her though, but he wasn't going to say that to Scott. "You do know why they never take off the masks, right?" He sits back down in his chair and begins unstacking the cans so he can put them in the recycling bin. "Considering it broke Kenzie's mind control, and how none of the telepaths can read Jean-Phillipe, I assume it stops telepathy," Scott says. There were plenty of clues without being told directly. Alex Summers nods. "You would be correct. With things the way they are, I can't really blame either of them for never taking it off." He really wanted to see Cluster's face all at once, but he wasn't going to push the issue. "How is Kenzie anyways. I haven't seen her in awhile." Not since he told her that there would be no relationship between the two of them. Scott shrugs, "She dresses different, still doesn't talk a whole lot. Hank made her some gauntlets to help her discharge her powers as they start to slowly return, but she doesn't have full use of them even with the gauntlets. She should be able to do some Danger Room sessions now with Generation X again though, to ease into it to make sure she's ready for it. She has been through a lot, shouldn't be forced to go too fast." Alex Summers nods again. "Agreed. Speaking of Gen X, I want to hold tryouts sometime soon. Perhaps over an entire weekend." He frowns at Scott. "I'm told she's gone goth or something. Seems to think that it makes her look more mature. I'm not sure I agree with that." "Only one I've ever seen pull that off is Evangeline, and it's because of her personality and demeanor, not because of what she wears." Scott sighs, "Alright, you can stop kneeling beside my chair, I'm not going to randomly go hunt down Cluster and blast her." Alex Summers rises to his feet with a grin and ruffles Scott's hair. "Good. Cause I'd hate to have to beat you up." He winks and then moves to sit in his chair again, obviously teasing him. If he didn't do it, nobody else would. "How are things with Jean? And Rachel?" He still hasn't really spent any time with the girl himself. Their schedules seem to conflict. Scott humfs, "I'm older than you, no hair ruffling, cause I'll do it to you - in public otherwise." Oooh, it's a promise! Scott relaxes a bit then, "Jean is doing better, things are...better. And Rachel too, I think she might be interested in Generation X now that she settled in. Her and Laura are close to each other, which is good to have someone that is willing to understand and forgiven their difficult pasts without a lot of questions." Alex Summers grins. "Yeah, right." He idly taps his fingers on the arm of his chair. "I'm still not sure about Laura. I like her okay...but I don't feel like I can trust her in stressful situations. You weren't there most of the times when she became unglued. It doesn't take much to set her off." "Is it not important to find the key that keeps her glued Alex? Generation X is supposed to teach the kids to deal with stressful situations and be able to protect themselves, their friends, and innocents. That reminds me, ball game in Metropolis I'm thinking. I'm taking Laura and Rachel, and Rachel invited you as well. You want to come?" Yes, Scott is spending personal time away from the school with Laura, he choose to mentor her out of all the other students. Alex Summers nods as he stands up. "Yeah I know." He stands up. As he walked towards the door. "I'll catch up with you later. And I would like to go. Tell Rachel that I'll see her then. Laura too." "Awesome, I'll let her know that you are in too." Scott wonders how he will find the medium the two need to make this work out, his expression thoughtful as music plays in the background. The novel he brought in with him is long forgotten as thoughts eat him.